The present invention relates to a chuck for a tool with an inner cooling medium supply.
In particular, it relates to a chuck which has cooling medium supply passage in a clamp holder, an exchangeable clamp, a clamping nut anchorable on the clamp holder, and a ring-shaped sealing body which is supported by the clamping nut and abut against the clamped tool.
Various constructions of chucks are known which during the use of tools having an inner axial cooling medium passage must prevent in the chuck an escape of the cooling medium supplied through the chuck. The known constructions have the disadvantage that the tool or the important centering part of the clamping chuck can be affected by abutment against a seal in its centering action. A further disadvantage is that for different clamp constructions a universal clamp holder must be provided; however, special seals dimensioned in accordance with their constructions are required. For each tool diameter a special seal is needed since the clamped tool shaft must be sealed to prevent the escape of the cooling fluid. For changing the seals, the chuck can be removed and then the new seals are mounted. This disadvantage is characteristic also for a known construction in which the seal is arranged on the chuck and can be exchanged or inserted after the removal of the chuck.